The Pilgrimage
by XcortPilgrim
Summary: Set after book 6, Ramona and Scott are back at their apartment the day after going through the subspace door. And then unfinished business starts popping up, Doug, Ramona's non-evil ex, arrives at their door.
1. The Day After The End

The Pilgrimage

By: Xcort Pilgrim

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scott Pilgrim, it beloongs to Bryan Lee O'Maley!**

* * *

_Scott Pilgrim... I always thought my parents' changed their last name as kind of a joke or something, but I now that I'm actually thinking about it I am on a pilgrimage, everyone is, but I guess not many are lucky enough to have a smoking hot ninja delivery girl helping them. _**(FUN FACT 1: I know that Scott's an idiot, but C'mon he's Scott Pilgrim)(FUN FACT 2: Also he's got the Power of Understanding, bitches!)**

"Scott!" a woman with bright sand green hair shouted, she was in her bedroom, which was fairly plain aside from a window, laying in her bed with a man who had brown, shaggy hair.

**Name: Ramona Flowers (I like daisies better) **

**Age: 25**

**Status: ****SMOKING**** (Really, she's actually smoking)**

**Smoking Hot also (still I like daisies better)**

**Rating: Meh... Still I would hit that!**

Ramona ignored the floating black box, although she wished she had gotten an actual number, she then opened the window and flicked the cigarette out the window, a few seconds later a massive, piercing scream came roaring up the window,

"burgh?" mumbled the man, finally opening his eyes,

**Name: Scott Pilgrim (Really, we need to show you this?)**

**Age: 24**

**Status: ****Sleeping with Ramona**** (Really, he actually didn't have sex.)**

**Also really drunk (Really, I thought he didn't drink?)**

**Rating: It's...**

**It's...****OOVVEERR 9000!**

"Finally, you're awake." Ramona sighed a breath of relief when she said that, "You really don't know how to balance your drinks do you?" at that Scott turned away from Ramona and whined and started to exaggeratedly wave his arms

"But they tasted sooo gooood! And everything was freeee!" Ramona had to smile at that, she dated this whining idiot for about 10 months, and by now you'd think the charm would wear off, but she still loved everytime he did this, Ramona slammed the window down and it landed on the windowsill with a huge **WHUD**,

"Yeah, they know how to make drinks up there in the subspace bar. Anyway, baby, what are you doing today? We're both off for today." Scott turned around looking at her with his face lit up by a smile, he knew that he was off, Stephen Stills had Joseph to help him, but he didn't know Ramona was off as well, **(FUN FACT: At this moment Stephen Stills and Joseph are doing it. HARD.)**

"Really?" Scott asked, his smile growing bigger by the second,

"Yeah, baby, I was going to tell you-"Ramona confirmed, embracing him,

"**REALLY?**" Scott hugged her tightly, his smile getting so big it looked like his jaw was going to drop **(FUN FACT: His jaw was not the only thing that was about to drop)**,

"So that means we can play Call of Duty together?" at that Ramona turned away from him and pushed out a sound

"hmph," Scott's face darkened ,

"Come oooonnn! I've never played COD with a chick!"Scott whined while he grabbed her and shook Ramona like a toy, he stopped after Ramona sighed, he knew she couldn't resist him,

"Fine."

* * *

**To be completely honest this thing was just a kinda of test for characters, but anyways I hope you liked it and please review, because then I can improve on this stuff. Also sorry there isn't any thing really interesting in this.  
**


	2. Mmh

**Mmh...**

By: XcortPilgrim

**Disclaimer: Scott Pilgrim and it's characters belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley**

* * *

_Call of Duty, one of the most awesome things ever, I __**LOVE**__ it, but Ramona is way better than COD. So playing it with her it is like a dream, kind of like her sexy phase, damn I wish was there in college in the sky or whatever. I just wish her sexy phase wasn't with Roxie...  
_  
Scott raced out of the bed and out of the room, with Ramona following him, although she still had a bit of a hangover and grabbed the railing of the stairs, Scott ran to the living room, which was just a room with a 47" TV, Xbox 360, with 2 controllers, and a couch, all of which he **begged** Ramona for. It took one fantastic dinner, which Scott claimed he made himself (**He didn't.**) and him literally getting on his knees, but he got it,  
"Come on Ramona, faster!" Scott screamed, jumping with joy, (**FUN FACT: This was not the first time he said that in the living room**)**  
**"Geez, you really know how to treat a girl when she's got hangover." Ramona said in annoyed tone, "Anyway do you remember what I told you after we got home?" Scott stared at Ramona, as if trying to read her mind, but after a few minutes he replied,  
"No, what was it, sweetie?" Ramona stopped walking down the stairs at that and begun thinking, _What? How could he forget that? I thought he had full control over his memories, after defeating that thing... What was it called again? _She tried to remember, but she just couldn't and made a mental note, _Note to self: Never take Scott to the Subspace bar on a date. _When she stopped her thoughts she saw that she was in front of Scott, his face was lit up with joy, holding the controller in front of her. She grabbed it and thanked him,  
"No problem." Scott jumped down to the couch and pressed the Guide button,  
"Dude, you've never really played this with a chick?" Ramona questioned as she sat on the couch, lowering herself gently, "Not even with your sister?"  
Scott was completely focused on the TV and didn't even hear Ramona,  
"Mmh..." Scott groaned in a zombie-like fashion...

**BANG! **Gunfire was erupting from TV, there was people talking over the radio and everything was generally hell,  
"Mmh... "Scott was entirely absorbed in the game, he moved his fingers around the controller at lightning quick speeds (**FUN FACT: This is how Scott plays HUNGOVER)**,  
"Scott, baby, don't ignore me." Ramona requested, putting her controller down and pausing the game, she knew about what happens when Scott plays a game, but she thought she was important enough to not be ignored,  
"Ugh..." Scott stared at the pause screen, not even noticing Ramona, "Why does this always happen?" Scott, still paying no attention to Ramona, checked his controller and the 360,  
"Hey, Scott?"Ramona questioned, and for the first time in about an hour Scott actually noticed Ramona,  
"Yes, Ramona?" Scott looked at Ramona in surprise, as if he was completely innocent,  
"Is this what you're like everytime you play a game?" Ramona asked, but she already knew the answer,

"Yes..." Scott admitted, looking down at the floor, Ramona stared at him, "Aren't I awesome?"Scott pulled up his head when he said that and Ramona took a deep breath and exhaled,

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Ramona stated, **DING DONG** ringed throughout the apartment, "This conversation isn't over." She turned away from Scott and went to the door, as she opened the door Scott heard a familiar voice,

"Hey Ramona, where's Scott?" it asked, Scott walked to the door and saw a really gay guy and some regular guy behind him, who Ramona was staring at, speechless,

**Name: Wallace Wells (GAY)**

**Age: 26  
Too Awesome to be commented on**

**Rating: 8/10**

"Hey, there's my guy, where'd you disappear to yesterday?" Wallace questioned, Scott didn't answer, all Scott did was look at Ramona, "Okay... Anyway the reason I'm here is because of this guy," Wallace pointed the guy behind him, "He says he knows your girlfriend, I can't remember his name it started with a D..." Wallace trailed off, trying to remember the guy's name,  
"Doug."Ramona stated, a tone of bitterness entering her voice, Scott looked up at that name and a memory began to play in his mind, it was of the last time he drank and got extremely drunk,

"_Hey, Ramona...Have you ever dated someone who wasn't evil?" Scott asked, a drunken grin on his face,_

"_Yeah, once. This guy Doug..." Ramona answered, sprawled on a bed in Julie's apartment._


	3. Hentrical Optopgraphy

**Hent**r**i**c**a**l Optopgraphy

By XcortPilgrim

**Disclaimer: Bryan Lee O'Malley owns the series and it's characters, not me.  
**

* * *

"Doug? You mean your non-evil ex?" Scott blurted out, his eyes inspecting Doug, Ramona just nodded,

**Name:Doug (To dickish to have a last name)  
Age:Errr... 24?  
Status: Ramona's Ex (and soon to be Wallace's Ex)  
Rating: WHAT A DICK.  
**  
"So what are you here for, Doug?" Scott questioned, confused,  
"I just wanted to see how my ex was doing." Doug said, smiling,  
_God, he really is a dick! _Ramona thought, rolling her eyes, "Doug, why are you actually here?" Ramona, recovered from her shock, demanded,  
"Ramona, calm down, I'm just here with my band. I had absolutely no idea you were here." Doug claimed, the smile on his face growing, "Now are going to invite me in?"

**So Yeah...**  
Scott and Doug sat on each side of the table, while Ramona was gathering mugs to serve tea in. She opened the drawer to where her teas were stored and looked back at Scott and ignoring Doug,  
"What kind of tea do you want?" she asked,  
"You still have that rediculous tea collection?" Doug questioned, remenicising, "I could never decided what tea to choose, everytime I tried you looked at me with this weird look. You know the one, don't you, er..." he paused trying to remember his name,  
"It's Scott. Yeah, I know? it's kind of like she's..." Scott answered, thinking about that look she always shot him...  
"She judguing you for picking the wrong tea!" they both told each other, bursting into laughter, which made Ramona glare at them,  
_God... So what if I like tea? It's a good drink and it's actually GOOD for you!_ Ramona shouted to herself, although she knew that if she actually said that, Scott would get bored and leave.

So she just picked a random tea, prepared it and put it down and the table, grabbing a third chair, the boys then finally stopped laughing,  
"You know we're just having poke at you, right?"Scott asked, smiling, Ramona nodded and drank her tea,** Sip**...  
Another **Sip**. The clock ticks and another minute passes, the 10th minute, Scott was observing Doug, Doug was examining Ramona with a more just a passing interest in her and Ramona was blankly staring at the wall,  
"So... You have a band?" Scott started, breaking the scilence,  
"Oh, yeah!" Doug, taking his eyes off Ramona, excitedly exclaimed, "Infact that's the reason I am here.",  
"That and to gawk at me."Ramona remarked,  
"Hey! In my defense you are extremely hot!" Doug reasoned, turning to meet her gaze. _Aw... Doug always was a charmer..._, Ramona reminsiced, deadpanned, _Not that I'd admit that anytime soon._

"Hey! She's mine." Scott reminded Doug, in a higher pitch voice,  
"Anyway, I wanted to surport the local bands and so I tried to find a pretty famous local band...", Doug explained, his voice trailing off,  
Ramona flicked her head over to Doug's,_ Oh, God no! Please don't tell me that-_ Ramona's thought was interupted by a voice,  
"You mean Shatterband?" Scott deduced,  
"Yes." Doug replied, a little anxious.  
You see, Shatterband were a band that only held their own shows, whenever that were offered one they refused, of course the reason was that they sucked, but still they were famous for that,  
"No." Scott bluntly stated, Doug drank his tea,

**Siiiiiiiipppppppp... **

**Siiiiiiiippppppp...**

**Siiiiiiiiippppppp...**

**Siiiiiiiiiipppppppp...**

He finished his tea, he slamed his mug down, **CLANG!** Ramona glared at Doug, which made him apolgize,  
"Why?" Doug, turning to face Scott, desperately inquired,  
"Since you actually were trying to find us, you know what we do." Scott vaguely answered, now completely serious,  
"Yeah, but why?" Doug asked, standing up,  
"Oh..." Scott flicked his eyes away from Doug's, grabbing his mug, **Sip.**

**Sip.**

**Sip.**

**Sip.**

"Scott, just tell him." Ramona told Scott, well demanded is more acurate, Scott opened his mouth to argue, but hesitated,  
_If she got over the fact that I went out with Knives, I should atleast do this for her. _he pointed out to himself,_ Oh yeah, I should call Knives sometime, I think she's dating a blonde ninja I know..._

**WE'LL SAVE YOUR VIGRIN EYES FROM THIS THOUGHT PROCESS. (TURN THE PAGE)**

"Scott!" Ramona shouted, Scott flicked his eyes to Ramona, who had annoyed look,  
"Oh, right." he started, moving his eyes to look at Doug, "We suck." Doug stared at Scott and then Ramona, making sure that they weren't playing some kind of joke on him,  
"That's not true!" Doug argued, "Your fans love you!"  
"Wait... WHA?" Scott, surprised, asked,  
"Yeah, haven't you checked your facebook page?" Doug questioned,  
"What's facebook?" Scott inquired, turning his gaze to Ramona,  
"It's this crappy place where people can say they like random stuff" Ramona replied,  
"Anyway, your page, 'Shatterband' has gotten 1 million fans, also 'Scott Pilgrim is HOT!' has gotten a number that hasn't even been created yet!" Doug commented, in a admirative tone,  
"Huh, I just thought the internet was for hent..." Scott stopped himself, but not fast enough as Ramona glared at him, "I mean hentrical optopgraphy."  
_Scott, you are such an idiot. _Ramona remarked, still glaring, although she was smiling,  
"Anyway, fine. I'll open for you." Scott agreed,

**LATER**

"So, remember Scott. A week from now, 8:00 P.M." Doug said, as he opened the door, Scott just nodded his head and closed the door,** Click!**  
"So where were we?" Scott asked Ramona,  
"Oh..." Ramona sexily answered, leaning in for a kiss,  
"Right... You were playing COD with me!" Scott happily exclaimed, Ramona's eyes shot open at that,  
"Oh... Right." She said in a annoyed tone, not that Scott was going notice that,  
_It's going to be a long night. _Ramona told herself,  
"And after that there are some other games I want to play with you!" Scott continued,_  
A REALLY LONG NIGHT. _Ramona corrected herself...

* * *

**Man, this stuff is getting harder and harder to write. I think this will probably be the last kind of downer chapter, next time it's gonna have some action! Anyway review and point out any flaws. Oh, and read Flowers On Facebook, it'll make the Facebook joke funnier.  
**


	4. Not getting any Ritcher

The Pilgrimage:

**Not geting any Ritcher  
**_  
By XcortPilgrim_

**DISCLAIMER: Bryan Lee O'Malley has the rights to Scott Pilgrim and it's characters, etc.**_  


* * *

  
The last time we had a show, I don't think it went it that well. I guess it doesn't matter, no one will ambush us now. The evil exs are dead and I don't think anyone hates me, well except for Kim. and I guess it's good that Stephen Stills isn't in the band, he always has this huge freakout everytime before a show..._

The Rockit was filled to the brim with people, which made the Rockit loud due to the murmurs about the bands that were performing. Most people were where because the famous, well infamous, Shatterband was finally having a show.  
Scott, a woman and a man were all backstage, the man was having one of his freakouts,  
"Oh, god. OH, GOD! What if they hate us? What if we still suck?" he loudly mumbled as he paced around the room,

**Name: Stephen Stills  
Age: 23  
Heartbroken  
Rating: GAY  
**_  
Ah, Stephen Stills, it just wouldn't be a show without this. _Scott thought to himself as he remincised about how he always freaked out before a show,  
"Just be lucky you're not in the band." the woman bluntly told him, not that it wasn't going to stop him,

**Name: Kim Pine  
Age: 24  
Awesomely Misanthropic  
Rating: Rocking Redhead  
**  
"Yes, but I'm the band manager. If you suck, I take the blame!" Stephen Stills retorted,  
"Stephen?" a man with large, orange facial hair who entered the room asked,

**Name: Joseph  
Age: 25  
Angry, Gay & ANGRY!  
Rating: HOLY CRAP! Gay Julie!**

When he saw Joseph he stopped freaking out, hugged Joseph and started making out,_  
Somehow this freaks me out more than Wallace's 'friends'._ Scott told himself, wincing in horror,  
"Be gay somewhere else." Kim interupted, Stephen Stills broke off the kiss and looked at Kim,  
"Kim, we just broke up." Stephen Stills informed her,  
"For like the fifteenth time!" Scott shouted out in the general direction of Stephen Stills, Stephen Stills opened his mouth to reply, but the guy announces the bands interupted,  
"So, uhhh... Yeah. We have Shatterband up first." he unenhustaticly announced, the crowd roared and applauded as Scott & Kim took the stage, Scott clutching his guitar and Kim spinning her drum sticks.  
The roaring died down as they counted in to their first song, The Pilgrim,  
"We are Shatterband! ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!" Kim bellowed out,

**SONG TIME!**

_I'm Scott Pilgrim!  
I'm just moving through life  
one step at a time!  
_  
**CRACK! **The roof of the Rockit, which had just been repaired after what Matthew Pattel did to it, broke again,A blur moved to where Scott and Kim were standing,_  
Why does this keep on happening? _Scott asked himself  
"Scott Pilgrim!" a woman's voice called out, Scott recognised it,  
_Wait a second... _Scott told himself as he tried to remember a name,  
"Roxie?" he asked the blur, which started to fade away to show a woman in black garbs with a katana at her side, anda chinese girl in her arms, who looked like she passed out,

**Name: Roxie Ritcher  
Age: 25  
Bifurious  
Rating: In lesbians with Knives**

"Pilgrim, you lazy ass! Why didn't you invite us?" Roxie demanded,  
"Hey! I have a bad memory." Scott reasoned,  
"Don't you give me that excuse, I know all about NegaScott and all that, you should have your full memory." Roxie argued with Scott, Kim was still shocked by what just happened,  
"Well, I still have a bad memory!" Scott admitted, Roxie just sighed, Pilgrim was still Pilgrim she guessed,  
_Wait a second, why have I got a bad memory again? _ Scott asked himself, _Ever since I beat NegaScott I always had a better memory, why do I have a bad memory again?_ Scott's question answered itself as he saw himself, with black skin and red eyes ,wearing pitch-black clothes, behind Roxie.

**Name: NegaScott  
Age: 1 week  
Newly revived  
Status: Sinister**

Scott froze at the sight, and NegaScott took the advantage to get some hits in, he grabbed Scott by collar and was about to punch him, but Scott kicked him in the shin, which made him release his grasp,  
"Owww!" he screamed, and Scott couldn't resist a joke,  
"And I thought the cat got your tongue." he teased,  
"Scott making a good joke? I think I see three horsemen!" Kim sarcastically joked, Scott looked back and saw that everyone had left the stage and started to fight Negascott, drawing out the Power of Understanding, NegaScott hesitated and Scott charged in, slashing in a huge a arc.

It hit NegaScott and sliced his shirt in half, **Skhhin,** Scott tried a vertical slash, but this time NegaScott was ready and jumped to the side, which made the Power of Understanding embed itself into the stage. As Scott was trying to pull it out with his right hand, NegaScott walked slowly to him and with each step the desparation on Scott's face was growing.  
NegaScott was face to face with Scott and threw a punch.

What he didn't expect was the uppercut from Scott's left hand. NegaScott was launched into the air, practically defenseless. Using the sword as a platform he launched himself and stared at NegaScott. NegaScott threw a punch at him, but Scott effortlessly dodged it.  
As Scott drew out the Power of Understanding and dimembered NegaScott, who disolved into a black cloud, **PAF**.

What he didn't notice was the sinister smile plastered on NegaScott face,  
"Hey, watch out!" he taunted as he disappeared, Scott turned to look behind him, which was what NegaScott was waiting for. He punched Scott straight in the jaw, Scott flew down, **Wssshhh**, and dropped the Power of Understanding, which planted itself into the wooden stage.  
Scott saw this and used the sword as a lever to slow down his fall, then used the momentum to throw the Power of Understanding back up.

It whistled like an arrow and flew straight into NegaScott's heart, impaling him into the roof of the Rockit. Scott jumped up to close the gap between them and removed the sword, leaving NegaScott free to pummel him.  
Just as the first punch was about to connect NegaScott felt a stabbing pain in his side and turned to see a katana protuding from his side and a flicker of sand green hair.  
Scott took advantage of this distraction and elbowed NegaScott, **WHAK**, and started to do the Omnistrike from Advent Child, while Ramona, the katana wielder, made random slashes.  
**  
**NegaScott cried out in pain, **POOF**, and NegaScott disolved in a puff of black smoke, and Scott had a bit of his memory flash back to him, he was in Ramona's bed with Ramona, they were having a heated arguement, but he couldn't hear what they arguing about  
_Stop!_ he commanded, but the memory played on, and at the end when they were facing around from each other Ramona's voice told him, "Scott, I love you..." she said in a apologetic tone,  
_STOP!_ he demanded, and it did, but Scott knew it was becauseScott and Ramona landed on the stage, **Tmp**.  
After Shatterband finished their set, people clapped at their performance, which made Stephen Stills happy.  
Scott, Kim, Ramona, Roxie and the chinese girl sat down at a table. Scott and Ramona were sitting next to each other, Knives and Roxie were in a intense embrace and Kim was just there. Everybody except Scott was drinking, Scott was munching nachos & Ramona was drinking water.  
"Scott, you guys are really getting good." the chinese girl complimented,

**Name: Knives Chau  
Age: 18  
Bicurious and a little Bifurious  
Rating: Legal**

"You really think so?" Scott asked, briting a nacho, **Crunch**, Knives nodded, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"  
"Pilgrim, we're here because of the show." Roxie said as she grabbed the mug, **GLUG**,  
"Yeah, we wanted to see Shatterband's debut." Knives reinforced, kissing Roxie on the cheek,  
"Actually..." Scott trailed as he recollected his thoughts, _This bad memory thing is getting annoying._ he told himself, "It's not our show, it's Doug's, he's Ramona's non-evil ex." he informed everyone,  
"Scott, why didn't you mention this to me?" Kim growled angrily, grabbing her mug, **Sip**,  
"I didn't think it was important." Scott stated as he reached for another nacho, **Crunch**,  
"Not important? Remember the last time we had a show with one of Ramona's ex's?" Kim mocked, Scott couldn't think of a response so he grabbed a handful of nachos and ate them, **CRUUUNNCH**,  
"So, Roxie, how's life been?" Ramona asked,  
"Oh, it's been okay, but Knives, well... It's been fun, I'll tell you." Roxie politely replied, tightening her hug with Knives  
"I've always had to ask, how did you meet?" Scott impolitely butted in, Roxie glared at her,  
"Pilgrim, I told you five times!" Roxie snapped,  
"But I haven't heard it." Ramona bluntly told Roxie, Roxie loosened her and embrace and looked straight at Ramona, who returned the bloodcurling stare.  
A silence loomed over the whole table as all the girls took up their mugs and drank,** SIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP**, and they resumed their deathstares, Ramona and Roxie, Kim and Knives for some reason & Scott was just a spectator.  
He watched and watched.  
Then Roxie sighed a breath of defeat,  
"Fine, we met at a party..." Roxie started,  
**  
C-C-C-C-CONVERSATION BREAK!**

"Whoa. Just whoa." Scott commented, amazed,  
"Is that seriously the end of the story?" Kim dryly asked,  
"Roxie, you sure know how to pick them." Ramona complimented,  
"You know me too well." Roxie replied, smiling,  
"Anyway, Knives, what does your dad think about this?" Scott questioned, changing the topic deliberately, _I don't think I want to hear Ramona complimenting anyone but me, it's creepy._ he reasoned,  
"Oh..." Knives paused, "He doesn't know about it." Scott, Kim and Ramona stared at her, as if judging her, she grabbed the mug and took two drinks from it, **GLUG GLUG**, finishing the mug.  
She looked a little tipsy after finishing it, in fact, all the girls did.

The awkward silence was interupted by the guy who announces the bands,  
"So,uhhh... Yeah, now we have Super Sonic." he said in the _**EXACT**_ same tone, Doug walked up and grabbed the microphone,  
"People, are you ready to go..." he paused for dramatic effect, "SUPER SONIC!" the crowd replied with cheering and roaring, but Scott was focused on the scene playing out right in front of him,  
_No way..._ Scott told himself, gobsmacked.

**Holy Crap! This thing is the longest chapter I've ever writen and it took like half of the time it usually does. Anyway, anything on the action scene would be good, because honestly I think it sucks and is a little short. Also, I think I'll be taking a break, school started and I'm just getting too much work, sorry!  
**


	5. Thunder strikes twice!

The Pilgrimage:

**Thunder strikes twice!**

By XcortPilgrim**  
**

**Disclaimer: Bryan Lee O'Malley has the rights to Scott Pilgrim and all that stuff!**

**_

* * *

_  
**_Thunder strikes once, I thought that was true. When I saw_ _that__ on that fateful day I thought it was a one day occurrence, but I guess thunder does strike twice in some cases..._

Kim, Knives and Roxie were all making out, and all of them were reaching for each other's back of their knees, in fact every time they touched it the receiving girl moaned in delight,

_No way..._ Scott told himself, he looked around to find what they were drinking, Cuervo Especial.

Ramona on the other hand, was nowhere to be found, Scott remembered that she had work and probably left through subspace.

Scott panned to see Stephen and Joseph in corner of backstage, making out, but the rest of the people in the Rockit were swaying in time with Super Sonic's song, one lyric was repeating indefinitely,

"Baby I was born to destroy you!" Doug shouted out as he played the guitar. Some people were lying on the floor, as if they passed out, just then Scott's eyelids felt a little heavy,

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to close my eyes for a second..._ was running through his mind as he lay down and closed his eyes...

"Scott." a familiar voice stated, Scott's eyes opened and he yawned, but his eyes were blurry.

He tried to stretched, but he couldn't. Scott's eyesight returned to him and he saw that Doug was in front of him, a honest smile on his face,

"What am I doing here?" Scott questioned, "... Actually, where is this?" Scott amended,

"You'd think that a person would know their own subspace." Doug cryptically answered, Scott turned his face to the side and saw something that he had seen almost as much as Ramona, a expansive desert with a lone cactus.

He then looked at himself and saw that he was on a wooden chair with all his limbs tied down by thick layers of rope...

Ramona woke up in her bed, she smelt a familiar smell,

"Scott..." she exhaled contently, she opened her eyes and saw that she was hugging Scott's pillow, not Scott,

_Huh, that's weird, usually he isn't awake until I wake him up... _she thought, but she shrugged it off,

_He __**does **__wake up early sometimes, maybe today is one of those days? _she reasoned.

She made herself some tea and looked in the fridge, she saw the vegan shepard pie that Scott brought home from work was like it was yesterday,

_Huh, that's weird, Scott never passes off a chance to eat food... _she thought, she finished her tea and looked around the house for any sign that Scott was here or had left, but found nothing, **BEEP**, she looked at her watch,

_Ughh... I have to go to work,I'll look for Scott later._ she told herself, and she skated off to the nearest subspace door.

"Does this have to do with the league?" Scott bluntly asked,

"What league?" Doug demanded, dumbfounded,

"The league of evil exes." Scott explained, Doug looked up and muttered unintelligible curses at the sky and looked back Scott,

"We are the league of non-evil exes!" he announced proudly, Scott rubbed desperately against the ropes, hoping to somehow break them. Doug was beaming proudly and didn't notice the noises from Scott.

"What do you want from me?" Scott demanded,

"It's simple, join us or die." Doug explained, summoning a familiar sword to his hands, it was the Power of Love, but instead of intense pink flames trickling around it, it was pitch black and had no flames,

Scott thought through the information he was just given and found something weird,

"Wait a minute... I'm not Ramona's ex yet, I can't join." Scott deduced,

"That's because you have to break up with Ramona." Doug bluntly stated, his sword flashing out of his hands,

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Scott screamed out...

Roxie was wide awake, which was unusual. She was back in Knives' dorm, with a massive hangover. She scanned the room, Knives was right next to her, hugging her and there was someone hugging her from behind, it was a redhead.

As she tried to remember what happened last night she found that she couldn't remember anything past Knives saying that her father didn't know about her, but something in her knew that she had made out with the two ladies in the bed, maybe they even had sex.

And she was scared by that thought, she in love with Knives, but last night she may have threw away Knives' virginity in a drunken haze.  
Roxie played through the memory of last night again, and found that one thing made a significant mark, the fact that Doug was in town,

I've heard that name before, she recalled, and started to concentrate on that name, but found nothing, she was frustrated, Pilgrim's life was in danger, she knew, but she couldn't remember from what,

Roxie could give a toss about Pilgrim, but Knives was attached to him, Roxie could see it in her eyes then she though about her ex,

_ah.. Ramona_, she reminisced and eventually she remembered the league of evil exes and asked herself, _was he in the league?_ Roxie knew that wasn't true, _The league of non-evil exes._ her subconscious told her,

_I was actually going to join that, but the goal that league had was evil..._ Roxie reminded herself, as she groggily walked to the nearest subspace door.

"What do you mean break up with Ramona?" Scott shouted out,

"I mean what I said." Doug started, but Scott interrupted,

"But why would I?" he questioned, his voice increasing in volume, Doug remained calm and collected,

"You've seen her, she's a runner. She doesn't deserve you." Doug explained, Scott was appalled,  
"But she came back for me!" Scott responded, leaning forward,  
"She did the same for me." Doug replied, levelheaded, Scott looked at Doug in shock, unable to think of answer,

"How are you here? Not may people in Canada know about Subspace highways." Scott asked, changing the subject

"I was a delivery guy with Ramona, I know how to use Subspace." Doug explained, Scott, finding no need for further conversation, struggled against the restraints with loud grunts,

"Oh, you shouldn't do that, it makes it even tighter." a voice boomed, it was dark, foreboding and generally threatening and Scott knew exactly who the source was,

he slowly craned his head around, and he saw 5 figures approaching him, each clothed in a unique fashion.

One of the figures stood out, it was NegaScott. Scott was terrified, as that meant that Scott blocked away a memory, something important,

_But I defeated NegaScott, so shouldn't I have the memory back?_ he logically thought out, but all he had of the memory was Ramona saying I love you, the five figures were in front of him when he came to,

"What are you doing here?" Scott demanded

"Oh, Pilgrim, don't you ever learn?" NegaScott taunted with a sinister smile, Scott shot NegaScott a confused look, "You can never kill me, and your precious Kim can't help you." NegaScott continued,

Scott closed his eyes,

_What was it that I tried to forget!_ he demanded of himself,

"You know, we are in your mind," NegaScott butted in, but Scott didn't react, he was trying to figure it all out,

NegaScott shook his head, walking closer to Scott, "tsk, tsk." he taunted, "Fine, I'll grant you your wish!" he said as he punched him in stomach.

In that punch Scott felt a link between him and NegaScott, which numbed the pain.

Scott saw Ramona's bedroom once again, but this time everything was broken, there was glass and clothes strewn everywhere, but he didn't care about that, what he was focused on was Ramona's face.  
She was giving him a death stare, then she opened her mouth and said the three words Scott hoped he would never hear from her,

"I hate you." she said, Scott closed his eyes, every letter hitting him like a stab from Gideon, his heart shattered & his eyes produced tears, although he wasn't going to cry.  
But it soon disappeared, and in it's place was this anger, this unrelenting anger to kill anything and everything, he opened his eyes, which were now red like NegaScott's and saw that there were five, not six, people in front of him,  
but he didn't notice that fact, all Scott was doing was marking his targets. His hands formed fists and power literally discharged from him as a black shockwave.  
It disintegrated the chair and the ropes attached to it, and knocked over all the exes. He rose up from his crouched position,  
"SHUT UP YOU DICKS! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" he threatened, the exes all jumped up to find Scott, who was covered in a black aura, they all looked scared,  
Scott sinisterly grinned, he had them cornered, he knew. Then there was the slightest sound, a rustling of the wind then **POOF** and all the exes disappeared.  
Scott, who finally came back to his senses found he was really sleepy, so he just let his body fall down...

"Pilgrim, you are one lucky person, I'll give you that." Roxie's voice told Scott, his eyes shot open and he yawned and stretched, this time feeling no resistance, he saw that he was in Knives' dorm, which he had visited once or twice.  
"Ahh..." he yawned, "Roxie? What happened?" Scott sheepishly added,  
"You don't remember anything? Even when you're in danger you're still a lazy ass, Pilgrim." Roxie remarked, suddenly Scott regained memory of all events,  
"How am I in danger? I killed all of the exes." Scott questioned,  
"Oh, Pilgrim..." Roxie shook her head in disaproval, "You can't kill someone in subspace," she informed,  
"But you said-" Scott was interupted by Roxie,  
"that was a lie." Roxie infromed,  
"So..." Scott trailed off, Roxie stared at him.  
And stared.  
And stared,  
"Why am in danger?" Scott finally asked, Roxie's expression became more grim,  
"Because the league of exes goal," Roxie told Scott as he leaned forward,  
"They want to kill Ramona." at that Scott his body shut down again...

* * *

**Now this is suspense! So many questions! How is Ramona going to defend against the exes, what the hell was that energy that Scott released, did the ultimate Scott Pilgrim threesome happen and the most important of them all, is Wallace going to play a major role in this story? Well, to be honest most of the time I improvise the story, so who knows? I sure as hell don't! Anyway anything you can suggest and commend me on would be great, also if you think this completely sucks, tell me. XcortPilgrim out!**


	6. The Ninja Exam

The Pilgrimage:

**The Ninja Exam**

By XcortPilgrim

**Disclaimer: Bryan Lee O'Malley has the rights to Scott Pilgrim and all that stuff!**

* * *

_A 'new chapter'? I thought I had started one of those things, but, of course, I learned that chapters don't exist in life,it's just the past, present and future..._

Scott felt the business end of a sword resting on his chin, his eyes shot open. Roxie saw that Scott finally woke up, and re sheathed her katana. Scott jumped up from his position,

"Pilgrim, you're finally up. You're going to train with me." Roxie sarcastically remarked, Scott looked at his surroundings, it was an obstacle course of some sort, with imposing, tall walls all around.  
Then he looked at Roxie, who was in a blue ninja outfit, which reminded Scott of Ryu,  
"What are you going to teach me? How to fail the ninja exam?" Scott sheepishly remarked, normally he wouldn't even try to say this, but he was really tired. Roxie didn't answer, the frustration on her face was clear.  
She disappeared, and Scott heard the slightest sound, a rustling of the wind and the next second he felt as if he had been cut a million times.

Roxie appeared behind him and re sheathed her sword, making a **kin** sound.  
Then Scott literally fell apart into little, nearly microscopic pieces, although no blood was split...

**So... Umm... Yeah...  
**

Roxie walked away from where she killed Scott Pilgrim, travelling to Scott's head, which was completely different to when Roxie last saw it,

_Hmph, I thought that it would be that sucky forest... _she recalled, scanning around for someone, and she found him lying on the ground, so she picked him up and carried him back to the obstacle course,

**Twenty minutes less hung over**

"You could've told me we were in subspace!" Scott argued, lifting his hands above his head,

"What would be the fun in that?" Roxie explained, as Scott lowered his arms and surveyed the environment again,  
"Anyway..." Scott awkwardly paused, tumbleweed passing through the course, **Whooo Whooo**,  
"...what are we training for?" he added,

"Pilgrim, the exes are going to come for you..." Roxie trailed off,

"To kill you." Roxie informed,

"What?" Scott shouted, "I thought they wanted to kill Ramona?" Roxie stopped walking and gave Scott a glare,  
"Don't you ever say that again." Roxie bitterly forced out, Scott shut his mouth and walked the rest of the way in silence.

They were back at the obstacle course, but the walls had been collapsed and an horde of wooden dummies carrying metal shields, which hid the front of the dummy, replaced them.

Roxie said nothing and walked over to one of the dummies and disappeared, then, yet again, he heard the same noise he heard just before he died, a rustling of the wind.

Then Scott heard a little **kin** noise and the metal shields literally disappeared from sight,  
_I wonder what Pilgrim's thinking now, probably something stupid, _Roxie though as she turned to face Scott,  
"That's what I'm going to teach you." she informed,

"What?" Scott said with a surprised look, "So I'm going to cut metal?"

"No, you get the dummies, dummy." Roxie snapped, "So summon your katana."

"Oh, I don't have that anymore, instead I have to this." Scott explained, summoning the Power of Understanding in his right hand and showing it to Roxie.

Roxie peered in the metallic depths of the sword, examining it,

_It's a fine weapon, but it's probably impossible to do the Isun with this... _she thought,

**Meanwhile...**

Ramona came back from work, **jingle jingle**, her keys went as she opened the door, she was utterly exhausted,  
_Ughh... Why do I even work anymore? Gideon did turn into over 7 million coins._ she grimaced as she lay down on the couch in the living room,

_It's probably for the fact that I can go through Scott's mind_, she continued, thinking back to that fateful night, _I still can't believe what I did a week ago... _

she said as she replayed the memory Scott desperately wanted to get, a lone tear rolling down her cheek as she remembered the events, _I need to stop thinking about that, it's done and Scott loves me._

she assured herself as she walked to the kitchen with a grin, preparing 2 cups of tea,

"Hey, Scott! Tea!" she shouted upstairs.

No answer, her grin faded "Come on, Scott! You made me play COD, now you've got to drink tea for the first time!" she argued.

Still no answer, Ramona, taking off her jacket and bearing a frustrated expression, marched to their room, **CLOMP CLOMP**, and forced open the door,

"Scott! You sh-" that was all she got in before she saw what was in her bed, a terrifying sight that chilled her to the bone, that made her freeze on the spot and unable to move a muscle.

A feeling she felt only once, when Knives' told her that secret.

_**It was her first non-evil ex.  
**_

**Ninja Time!**

"Again." Roxie instructed, Scott raised his sword above his head and focused on the lone wooden dummy left standing, which was very damaged, but still in one piece. Scott disappeared and then

reappeared, his sword imbedded into the dummy. Roxie sighed, _This keeps on happening! The blade's just too heavy to for use with the Isun._ she concluded,

"Sorry, Roxie." Scott apologized, while removing his sword from the dummy, Roxie shook her head,

"It's not your fault, the blade's just too heavy." she reassured, "Still, how did you defeat Gideon with it? Because if my intel is correct you and Ramona cut him in half." she questioned,

Scott thought for a second, and the remembered how he cut through Gideon,

"Ramona made a cut at the front and I made one at the back." he detailed,

"Then do that, but if you're going use that technique, then use this." Roxie told him, as she un sheathed her katana and threw it over to Scott,

who grabbed it in midair and had a mischievous grin on his face as he held both swords crossed, then he disappeared and reappeared the next second, with the wooden statue toppling over, **THOWP**,

"Good." Roxie complimented, nodding approval. Scott moved to give Roxie her katana back, but she shook her hand, "It's yours, Pilgrim." she explained,

"But it's your katana." Scott insisted,

"Well, now it's yours. Anyway it's just a normal katana, my katana is somewhere in my dojo." Roxie replied, "That also reminds me." she said as she unclipped the sheath she on her belt and handed it to Scott,

Scott felt that if he argued he would killed again, so he just took it without any argument...

* * *

**Yeah, this isn't where the chapter was meant to end, but I couldn't really type much else, damn writers block. Anyway for anyone asking why they call themselves the league of non-evil exes, there is a reason for that, which I'll tell you when the story gets there. Anyway, I've gotta do homework and 2 assignments, so don't expect much in terms of updating!**


	7. I haven't seen you in a long time!

The Pilgrimage:

**_I haven't seen you in a long time!_**

By XcortPilgrim

**Disclaimer: Bryan Lee O'Malley has the rights to Scott Pilgrim and all that stuff!**

* * *

_Philip, my second ex. After Matthew, I wanted something simple, someone who I could just talk to._

_The breakup was harder on me than I thought it would be, so I just needed someone to tell me everything was going to be okay. A couple of weeks later he dumped me and I was completely devastated..._

"Well Ramona, I haven't seen you in a long time..." Phillip stated, rolling to face Ramona, who was in complete and utter shock. Phillip's blue, sparkling eyes persuaded Ramona to forgive him, but she knew that behind those eyes was a diabolical mind, one that could easily hurt her again. Ramona felt this apprehensive feeling throughout her body, making her tense up and her heart beat faster,

_What's this feeling? _she asked, it soon dawned on her, it was fear. As it registered on Ramona's face, Phillip slowly made his way to Ramona, who summoned the courage to look at her ex and saw that he was dressed quite casually in baggy, brown pants and a blue shirt that had the initials PS on it,

_Oh, right _Ramona reminisced, closing her eyes as Phillip plodded over to her, **THUMP THUMP**,

Ramona woke up and saw that she was in a car, which was a complete dump, the windows were smashed and the inside looked like it was mauled by a cougar. She was naked, but somehow warm,

_Huh... What I am I doing here? _she thought, flicking back through her memories, _Let's see... I dumped Matthew, and I was a little distracted by it. _(**NOTE: she was completely distracted by it.) **_Then I met this guy..._ she searched through her memories for his name, but couldn't remember it, _Ughh... It doesn't matter, after that I..._ she trailed off to find that she couldn't recall anything after that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a man,

"Well Ramona, I haven't seen you in a long time..." stated the voice, then Ramona's memory came back to her, _Oh, right. At the end of school Phillip asked me out, I needed a distraction so I said yes, so for the next few weeks we had fun then..._

Ramona drew a blank, all she remembered was she burrowed her dad's car... Ramona snapped out of her memory and saw that she was tied up on her bed, with a grinning Philip holding a hammer above her head, she vaguely remembered something like this happening nearly a year before,

"This is so stupid." she remarked, as the hammer was raised up...

**In the mysterious land of Toronto, Canada**

Scott, his new katana around his waist, walked down the street to Ramona's house,

_I wonder how Ramona is? I haven't been able to talk to her for a while._ he reflected, _Mnnnnnn... Why don't I have a cell phone?_ Scott was interrupted by a sigh, from a familiar voice,

"Knives?" he called out, footsteps rang out, coming closer, **KLAK KLAK**,

"Scott?" Knives replied, as she walked over to Scott, he was about to answer when he saw Knives' face, she had red eyes and line of water down her face, left from shed tears,

"Why are you crying?" he asked bravely,

"I'm not crying." Knives answered, keeping a facade happiness and trying to force a smile,

"Knives, believe me, you don't want a nega version of yourself running around, so what is the problem?" Scott rephrased, Knives sighed and thought hard about how to phrase the inevitable answer,

"I think..." she started, Scott looked at her, completely attentive to her, "I think..." she couldn't force herself to say it, Scott waited for her.

And waited.

And waited.

Then Knives finally got the courage to say it,

"I think I like Doug." she admitted.

**Anyway...**

The stone on the hammer above Ramona's head glistened, death was certain. Ramona closed her eyes and waited to die,

"You idiot!" a menacing voice insulted, Ramona opened her eyes and saw two robed figures, whose face were unidentifiable one holding the hammer, with one hand and the other directing it's glare to Ramona,

"You aren't meant to do this!" the voice informed, Ramona couldn't figure out who's voice it was,

"But I thought that was the whole point of the league?" Phillip questioned,

_Wait... Didn't the league disband after the whole Gideon dying thing? _Ramona recalled.

It was the afternoon before Ramona had her day off, Scott was cooking a meal and Ramona was fine by that. She walked up to him and hugged him,

"Don't you wish this moment would last forever?" Ramona happily asked,

"Uhh... Not really..." Scott hesitantly answered, Ramona opened her eyes and started to protest when she saw that Scott had burnt the food and smoke was filling the room at a rapid pace, she looked over at Scott's hoping for a reasonable answer as to why this happened, but only received a shy smile,

"Scott! Get a bucket of water or something." Ramona commanded, the door bell rang, **Ding Dong**, and Ramona walked to the door and opened it. She was greeted by the face of Lucas Lee holding a bottle of champagne,

"Ramona, haven't seen you in while!" he stated as if they were on good terms,

"Lucas? How are you here? Didn't Scott kill you?" she asked, as she summoned the Power of Love and held it ready to strike

"Ramona, relax. Gideon made us sign something when we joined that said after he was finished with his plan, or died, we'd all be able to live our lives again." Lucas explained, Ramona put her sword away,

"Oh... well, as you can see we're not exactly ready for a guest..." she explained she pointed the kitchen, which was covered by a wall of black smoke. A robot poked it's head through and squeezed passed Ramona to barge into the kitchen. Soon the smoke subsided and Ramona clearly saw Scott with a fan, pointed at the stove,  
"Scott, what are you doing with hat fan?" Ramona asked already half knowing the answer,

"I thought the fire needed to cool down..." Scott answered, confirming Ramona's guess, Ramona didn't reply, instead she just stood to the side of the door, letting the guests in...

**At Pizza Pizza**

"Knives, how did you fall in love with Doug, you haven't even meet him!" he exclaimed, grabbing a slice of pizza,

"Well... After the show that you performed at I went backstage to see how Stephen was doing and he introduced me to Doug." Knives explained,

"Oh. But don't you still love Roxie? You were kissing Roxie when we were talking." Scott asked,

"I was trying to see if she loved me! And she does, but..." she answered uncertainly,

"Then why not break up with her?I mean you don't like her and you don't want to string someone along, a league of evil exes is annoying." Scott advised,  
"But... I kind of like Roxie, so I don't want to hurt her feelings." Knives told, Scott thought through this,

_If I tell Knives to date Doug then I'll have to kill Knives' boyfriend, but if I tell her to stay with Roxie, then... Well , let's not think about that. _he deliberated, Scott opened his mouth after a few minutes,

"But you love someone else." Scott said straight-faced, "Look I did the same thing to you, I kind of liked you, but then I met Ramona and my feelings for you changed, I know it's hard and it's going to suck when you tell Roxie, but she'll understand." Scott saw that Knives still wasn't confident, so he thought of something to comfort her,  
"If she doesn't then let me fight her, I've won once before." he added, Knives sighed,

"But..." she started, but Scott wasn't going to stop,

"Knives, do you care about Roxie?" Scott asked, Knives unhesitatingly nodded, "Then this is the right thing to do." He told as he slid out of his seat, "I'm going to Ramona. See you Knives!" he told her as he ran out the door...

**MEANWHILE...**

"You are meant to kill her when _they_ are around" the voice vaguely answered the robed figure holding the hammer released his hold and Phillip lowered his hammer. Scott appeared in door at the very moment and the robed figures noticed him without looking, running out the window. Phillip however was left to the mercy of Scott's twin blades, Phillip hesitated as he raised his hammer and Scott saw this, so he decided to end it quick, he disappeared from sight, although Ramona, with her ninja training was able to keep up with made a clean cut decapitating Phillip in half. Scott reappeared and a dazed Phillip saw Scott behind him and raised him hammer to strike. Scott calmly re-sheathed his sword, **ching** and Phillip was cried out in pain, his hammer and himself being reduced to little microscopic pieces.

Scott rushed over to Ramona's side, cutting each of the four ropes that suspended her,  
"Ramona! Are you alright?" he asked as he lay her down on her bed, Ramona was shocked and started crying. Scott tried to comfort her, but she pushed him off, sobbing in an uncontrolled manner, she just remembered one of the more bitter memories of her life...

Phillip walked up to Ramona, it was the day after she had burrowed her dad's car. Phillip walked up with a smug smile, something that was completely unlike Phillip,

"Ramona!" he shouted, "We're through!" Ramona's face had a confused expression,

"What do you mean by that?" she asked,

"I'm dumping you." Phillip told Ramona in a matter of the fact tone, Ramona was shocked and ran away from Phillip...

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter, I've been crushed under schoolwork, even though it's the holidays now. Don't expect much in updating terms. Anyway, who are the robed figures? Who are they? What's Knives' choice going to be? And how long will it be before we see Pattel get killed again? All these awesome questions answered and more in The Pilgrimage!**


	8. Everything's starting to get complicated

The Pilgrimage

**Everything's starting to get complicated**

By XcortPilgrim

**Disclaimer: Bryan Lee O'Malley has the rights to Scott Pilgrim and all that stuff!**

* * *

_The League of Non-Evil exes, I don't know why they exist to be honest. I mean they all broke up with me... Why do they want to get revenge for something that they ended? Doug is just a dick..._

Ramona woke up, looking around she saw that she was lying on her bed. Panning around her room she found that her room was totally destroyed, drawers everywhere, shard of glass littered around the room and all her clothes flung about,  
_What the hell? Who did this? _She asked herself as she weakly lifted herself up to get to the bathroom, which was in no better condition, she took one step to turn around, but took no further steps. Ramona saw that she was on one side of her bed with her arms crossed, angrily shouting, Ramona panned to look at the receiving person, but she couldn't believe what she saw, _No... _she remarked, closing her eyes to prevent herself from seeing it and putting her hands over her ears to shut out the noise. This was the memory of the argument that she had with Scott. Her heart was beating extremely quick and¸ _I got to get away! _ She shouted in her mind as she pleaded "I need the glow!" then a voice that calmed her down echoed in her mind,  
"Ramona! Are you alright?" it asked, Ramona opened her eyes to meet was she thought was Scott, but it was Mr Non-Evil Ex himself, Doug...

**The same morning...**

Scott woke up a little earlier than Ramona, who had calmed down after an hour of intense crying. Although she was still crying after the hour, Scott hugged her, which stopped her crying almost automatically. As he woke he released his embrace around her and thought about his situation and looked around at the bedroom, which was neat and tidy, almost as if it was dismissing what happened last night as a hazy and impossible dream, _I have never seen Ramona cry this much... I guess has to do with what happens when you meet an ex that dumped you... _ he guessed as he reminisced about Envy, who he had almost completely forgotten about, _Well, I can't force her to tell what happened I guess... _he told himself as he walked out of the room to the kitchen and started making breakfast_. _He heard a little whisper of noise as he cooked, but paid it no attention. When he finished making breakfast he walked back up to Ramona's room and heard the pleading of Ramona, he rushed over to her side,  
"Ramona! Are you alright?" he asked, he saw that Ramona's relaxed at the sound of his voice and opened her eyes to meet him, _Whew, Ramona's alright, _he assured himself, then Ramona looked at him with a glare that made Scott a little uneasy,  
"Ramona? What's wrong?" he asked nervously...

"Ramona? What's wrong?" Doug taunted Ramona, going to hug her. She knocked away Doug's hands and summoned the Power of Love, which Doug showed a horrified expression to,  
"That's right, dick." She menacingly said as she swung the katana to decapitate Doug. **Clang ** the sword went as it came into contact with the ceramics, which snapped in half, falling to the floor, Doug's face was surprised, _What the hell? How can he be surprised? The guy's a dick!_ She remarked, Doug opened his mouth as Ramona once again raised her sword, but she hesitated when she heard the voice that came out, it was Scott's,  
"Ramona, it's me Scott, I'm right in front of you!" Ramona hesitated, lowering her sword,  
_Am I hallucinating? Is this a trick? _She questioned herself as her vision transform between two sights, Scott or Doug in front of her,  
_Which is real? Which face can I trust? _Ramona demanded from herself as the visions became more intense, Scott's face grew more worried and Doug's more sinister. Ramona was torn and was unable to distinguish fact from fiction,  
_I can't take this anymore! _She shouted as darkness crept over her visions.

**PSPGo...**

Scott took the passed out Ramona to the hospital and was told to wait in the corridor for details about why she fainted, so he took out his PSPGo, which reminded him of the last time he was completely confused by Ramona's actions, _At least this time she's close by. _He joked as he powered on the PSPGo and chose to play something. The world flashed by in a blurry haze as he entered a Age of Zombies (**NOTE: This is shameless promotion of a great game by Halfbrick studios) **and he had almost beat his high score when a familiar voice rang out,  
"Still with the PSPGo, Scott? I thought I gave you that 3DS a while ago." It stated, Scott paused the game to face Neil Nordegraf, making a smile when he saw the familiar face,  
"Neil! What's up?" he asked as he rose up from his chair,  
"Nothing much. You know how it is when you live with my sister." Neil replied, "So how's your girlfriend?" Scott's smile faded at the sound of those words, putting away his PSPGo into his pockets,  
"She's... She's..." Scott didn't what to say,  
_If I tell him the whole story he'll be dragged into this and I don't want his blood on my hands, _he thought,  
"She's a little bit hurt." Scott lied, the door in front of them opened to reveal a nurse,  
"Scott Pilgrim? Your girlfriend is hallucinating, she thinks that we're all going to kill her. She's ok now, though." She described, Scott nodded his head and moved passed her and through the door, with Neil following. There Ramona was happily eating food, Scott approached her and Neil sat on the chair opposite Ramona's bed.

"Scott, they told me what happened, I'm..." Ramona hesitated, for a second, then resumed her apology,  
"I'm sorry." Ramona she said as she turned away from Scott, which triggered a memory in Scott's mind,

Scott and Ramona kicked opened the door to Ramona's house and were making out, then Ramona broke off the kiss and whispered something that Scott couldn't remember in his ear, but he could remember his reaction,  
"Why did you do that?" he demanded of her with a confused expression on his face, all Ramona did was turn her head the other direction and whispered something,  
"I'm sorry," she apologized...

Scott walked toward Ramona and put a hand on her shoulder,  
"Don't worry about it." he assured Ramona, Ramona turned her face to meet Scott's,  
"Thanks, Scott," she said as she wiped a tear from her eyes,  
"could I be alone for a second?" she asked, Scott nodded his head walked back to Neil, pulling the curtain above the bed over to conceal Ramona,  
"Scott, why did you lie about why Ramona was in the hospital?" he questioned, crawling up from his chair,  
"I'll tell you why, but we've got to get everyone here, it's important news." he answered as Neil flipped open his phone and began to call everyone...

**Time passes...**

Kim, Stephen Stills, Julie and Stacy were standing impatiently, with Envy, who had gone back to Montreal, Wallace, who was out with Mobile and Knives, who was on a bus back to her dorm to see Roxie, each on their phones,  
"So Scott, what's happening with Ramona?" Wallace drunkenly blurted out, Scott filled them in on the whole thing, The League of Non-Evil Exes, their goal, The energy that Scott had released, The League of Evil Exes coming back and being friendly, Phillip and the mysterious people and Ramona's breakdown,  
"So... What you're saying is that until Ramona gets better, one of us has to stay and watch her, making sure that the Non-Evil Exes don't kill her?" Stephen Stills asked, Scott nodded and sighed, he didn't really like the situation...

"Ramona..." Phillip's voice echoed, Ramona opened her eyes to somewhat familiar sight of checkered floors and a throne, with a dark figure seated on top, who rose up from his seat and walked towards her, it was definitely Phillip,  
"Let's see your precious Scott save you now." He taunted...

* * *

**Oh, big twist, Phillip's alive, or is he? What exactly is making Ramona hullcinate, why didn't she trust Scott's face and why can't I type faster? Also I won't be able to constantly update and I may even forget about this completely, I have done that to more important things, so please help me to provide these stories!**


	9. Silent Night

The Pilgrimage

**Silent Night...**

By XcortPilgrim

**Disclaimer: Bryan Lee O'Malley has the rights to Scott Pilgrim and all that stuff!**

* * *

Phillip paced around the plain, dark room with a chequered floor as if everything in the last week or so had never happened although he never took his eyes off of Ramona,  
_How is he here? Did I dream him here? _She hastily asked herself, discarding that thought the next second, _So... He's still alive? _Ramona deduced, Phillip smirked standing in front of the throne in the room,  
"Oh, I'm not alive, but I can still terrorise you." He taunted, Ramona was confused by that statement, but she didn't really have much time to think about it, Phillip lunged at her with his fists clenched, she jumped and Philip hit air. Ramona summoned the Power of Love and a another sword in her right and left hand respectively, the Power of Love's flames were a fading, not even enough to actually cover the whole blade, but the other sword was bathed in dark flames, Ramona let the flames of both swords touch each other and then slashed the air in a x shape, sending a black, flaming X flying to Phillip. Weirdly enough Phillip blocked it with a shield he conjured up out of nowhere and charged at her with a plain katana. Ramona had no time to react...

**Holy Night...**

Stephen Stills had the first shift of looking after Ramona, although he could barely look after himself in his current state, he had just finished yet another promotion run for Shatterband (which resulted in absolutely nothing.) and was blacking out. He sat down on the only chair in the room, opposite Ramona's bed, and placed his head against the wall, closing his eyes for a second...

"Are you awake?" a distorted voice boomed, Stephen Stills opened his eyes groggily. A dark, featureless blob appeared in front of him, he couldn't make out the figure although he could make out the clothes it was wearing, a parka with a fur fringe,  
"Scott? That you?" Stephen Stills asked as he stood up, his vision returned to him and he saw NegaScott, who stood patiently in front of him with a puzzled expression,  
"Are you afraid of me?" he asked jokingly, Stephen mustered what little courage he had left and shook his head stiffly, NegaScott laughed, he distorted voice fading, morphing into a voice closer to Scott's although it still boomed,  
"No need to worry, I only have a beef with _him_" he said, Stephen Stllls sighed in relief at that,  
"Wait... So why are you here then?" He asked, NegaScott motioned his head to Ramona, who was groaning and moving, although her eyes were still shut tight.

They moved toward her and NegaScott held her hand, which made Ramona and, surprisingly, NegaScott smile. Stephen Stills was confused by this, but made no attempt to ask why he smiled,  
_I guess even your dark side can appreciate the girl you fell in love with... _he guessed,  
"You are going to wake up soon and face some trials, but they aren't going to be something he can help you with." He prophesised with a straight face, looking up at Stephen Stills he nodded at him and walked away, to the door, **plomp plomp**. Stephen Stills looked at where he was leaving a saw a black robed figure, looking into the room...

**All is wrong...**

Ramona heavily panted as she sidesteped yet another sword slash, she had survived the nearly fatal blow from before by throwing the Power of Love at Phillip, damaging him, although that meant that the Power of Love was lost and for some reason she couldn't summon it again. Ramona slashed at Phillip, **shin**, but the blade just passed through he, as if ethereal,  
_Huh? That's wierd._ She commented, Phillip rose up, through the sword, with no damage to him. Ramona discarded the black flamed katana, throwing it at Phillip to see if it would hit him. It harmlessly passed through him, **whish**. Looking around the dark and featureless place she remembered something,  
_I'm in my subspace, meaning that I control what happens in here, at least for the most part, so that means that... _Ramona directed her gaze to Phillip, who stopped in his tracks petrified. The next second a cage appeared around him and he was completely imprisoned, hitting against the bars with a **clang** he forewarned,  
"You can do this to me, but that won't defeat me or any of them!" he taunted...

**All is right...**

Scott was practice sparring against Roxie, who had brought her own personal blade to spar with, their backs turned so they could see one another. As they stepped away from each other they didn't turn to face each other, after taking to more steps they turned around and glared at each other. As the wind blew quietly, Scott drew his katana and summoned the Power of Understanding in his left and right hands respectively, Roxie unsheathed her katana, its blade glittering with a fire-like glow. Scott crossed his swords and disappeared, while Roxie tested the weight of the sword, swinging it around experimentally. Scott struck Roxie's left side as her katana was on her right, aiming to strike both her front and back. Roxie, though, dodged both with high jump and then blocked both swords on the way down, making Scott face Roxie as their swords clashed, sparks dancing off of the blades. Scott pushed both of the blades down to overpower Roxie, but the Japanese katana was holding up well,  
"Well, Pilgrim. It looks like this is the end." She said in mock evilness as she kicked Scott onto the ground, leaving him disarmed. Scott got up and dusted off his clothes and moved to a table with a pizza box resting on it. As he grabbed a slice of pizza and took a seat he asked a question,  
"Roxie, why is it that the league of non-evil exes is non-evil when it wants to kill Rammy?" he asked,  
"It has to do with the other exes ." Roxie replied, Scott gave her a confused look, so she continued,  
"Basically Doug wanted all the exes he could find to join his league, so he made it so that the name sounded like you'd be doing something good, but when you got in, you had to stay in or else Doug would kill you." Scott nodded and returned to eating the pizza **crunch crunch**...

* * *

**I truly apolgise about the really long wait and really short chapter and hope that the rest of this story makes up for it, anyway review and give anything you can, writing or story advice even! XcortPilgrim out!**


End file.
